paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vira (The Hacker robo-dog)
Personally He's kind, hardworking, brave and smart. Fears He's scared of getting caught, static, and Horror stories/movies. Dog breed Vira is a Labradoodle pup with a robotic eye. Backstory He was born in Digora, Russia with a eye disease. He was given a robotic eye at birth in order so that he can see out of his right eye. At 4 1/2 years old, His owner shipped him off to Adventure Bay because his owner can't see him anymore. He was formally a member of a robbery team before Chase was a Paw Patrol member. After he was caught, He became a Paw Patrol member until he betray the team. He was mentioned a lot of times until he was meet. He later became a member after being forgiven. Job on the team He's currently a hacker. Appearance He was first mentioned in "Cops and hackers" by Chase. He said, "It just, he left 9 1/2 years ago. Never heard from him since." In "Vira's return to the team", He hacked into the Lookout's power source after the power went out. He ran after Skype found him. When he helped her out after a thunderstorm caused her pet copter to nearly crashed into a mountain, his cloak fell off revealing his true self. He almost ran away, until Skype comfort him asking him why he was scared. He told her that he was sorry about betraying the team, and that he was helping to make up for his dark past. When Chase found her and Vira, he nearly got out the net. Skype was able to explain that he saved her from almost getting hurt. Chase end up putting his net away, and saying sorry for removing him from the team. Vira forgave him and was given his old pup tag. Outfit and Pup Pack His pup pack has a hand in it for restoring data, accessing codes and accessing areas that the team can't get into yet. He formally wore a cloak to hide his true self. Under it, he has a hoodie with a hard drive and papers in the right pocket. His pup tag is purple with a keypad like shape in the center. Trivia *He does mentions about having a crush on Sweetie. **However, he never met her before until "Mission Paw: Pups saved Sweetie" in which he did met her. Although, he didn't have a huge role. *He mentions about having a half brother in "Pups saved Rocker". **He also mentions about having 4 sisters and 3 brothers. The 4th being his half brother. *In "Pups stop a tank", he said "My half brother, Rocker was a solider once." stating that Rocker is his brother. *He's the only member to have a disability. *He stated that he's able to take off his Robotic eye before taking a bath or shower. **That means that his robotic eye is not water-proof. *His old deign is based off of Skype. However it was scrapped. Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Adult animals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Paw Patrol Member